Herzen malen
by Krustel
Summary: Was würde passieren wenn Blaine Kurts Block in die Hände bekommen würde. Inspiriert von S2E12 "Silly Love Songs". KLAINE
1. Kritzeleien

_Authors note: _

_Spoilerwarnung: für S2E12 „Silly Love Songs"_

_Die Idee schwirrt mir schon seit „Silly Love Songs" im Kopf herum. Und sie muss aus meinem Kopf heraus, da ich den momentan für ne wichtige Hausarbeit brauche *g*. _

_Eigentlich hab ich angefangen diese Story auf Englisch zu schreiben (hier an dieser Stelle noch mal einen ganz großen Knuddler an Merlinsgal20 die mir die Beta macht), aber dann dachte ich dass ich doch auch was für die deutschen Leser tun könnte *G*. _

_Übrigens ist es viel schwerer als ich dachte, eine eigene englische Story ein zweites Mal auf Deutsch zu schreiben. _

_Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt trotzdem ein paar Leuten. _

_Feedback: Wie immer gern ^^_

_Disclaimer: Glee gehört leider nicht mir, sondern Fox und Ryan Murphy. Ich habe nicht vor damit eine Menge zu Geld verdienen und mir damit ein Mitspracherecht am Serienverlauf zu erkaufen. (Obwohl das wirklich toll wäre *träum*.)_

_Warnung: Hier gehts um die Beziehung zwischen zwei Jungen. Wer das nicht mag…ich hab euch gewarnt!_

Herzen malen

Kurt kritzelte an einem roten Herzen auf seinem aufgeschlagenen Block herum. In der Mitte des Herzens stand in seiner eleganten Handschrift „Blaine& Kurt". Er seufzte und blickte sich langsam im Gemeinschaftsraum um obwohl er schon wusste, dass das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht da war. Langsam zog er die äußere Linie des Herzens nach und versank in seinen Gedanken. Warum mussten die Dinge nur so kompliziert sein? War es Ironie oder Schicksal, dass er sich in den ersten Typen verliebt hatte, der dazu stand dass er schwul war? Vielleicht hatte er es sich schon so lange gewünscht sich zu verlieben, dass er nicht mehr so wählerisch war. Aber Kurt wusste es besser: Blaine war nicht nur der erste andere schwule Junge den er getroffen hatte, sondern auch die unglaublichste Person die Kurt je getroffen hatte. Und das war der Grund warum er eine Beziehung mit ihm wollte. Allein der Gedanke an Blaine und seine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung ließen Kurt lächeln.

„Ich bin froh, dass du ‚liebenswert ausschauen' übst und nicht wieder deine ‚sexy Gesichtsausdrücke'. Die haben mir nämlich wirklich Angst eingejagt", Blaines unerwartetes Auftauchen ließ Kurt vor Schreck zusammen zucken und seinen Block und seine Stifte auf den hölzernen Boden fallen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte nur fragen ob du mit mir zum Abendessen gehst." Blaine bückte sich und fing an die verstreuten Stifte einzusammeln.

Schnell bückte sich Kurt, um seinen Block, der sich auf dem Weg zum Boden glücklicherweise geschlossen hatte, aufzuheben. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln antwortete er: „Sicher, lieb dass du fragst. Ich hab irgendwie die Zeit vergessen." Kurt fummelte seine Klamotten in die richtige Position und fuhr sich zur Vergewisserung durch seine Haare, die natürlich immer noch perfekt saßen.

Blaine musste sich beherrschen nicht laut zu lachen. Das war so typisch für Kurt. Nicht dass dieses Kurt-typische Verhalten ihm etwas ausmachen würde. Blaine ging gerne mit einem gut aussehenden und gut gestylten Jungen zum Essen.

In einer angenehmen Stille gingen sie zum Speiseraum. „Was hast du gemacht, als ich dich vor Schreck fast von der Couch geworfen habe?" Fragte Blaine als er sich einen Salat auf sein Tablett stellte. Kurt fühlte, wie er errötete. „Umm, nichts wichtiges. Etwas für meinen Literaturkurs." Das war nicht wirklich eine Lüge. Jane Austen und die Art von Beziehungen in früheren Zeiten waren gerade das Thema. War es Kurts Problem, dass er bei ‚Beziehung' immer sofort an Blaine dachte? Das entwickelte sich mittlerweile schon so weit, dass er schon beim Erwähnen von beliebigen Büchern an seinen Lit-Kurs, Jane Austen und dann wieder an Blaine dachte. Oh Gott, er hatte wirklich ein Problem.

Zu Kurts Freude steuerte Blaine einen leeren Tisch an. Natürlich mochte er auch die anderen Jungen hier in Dalton, aber er genoss es einfach mehr, Zeit allein mit Blaine zu verbringen. Bei Blaine fragte er sich nie wie er wohl rüber kam, nicht so wie mit den anderen Schülern. Wenn er mit Blaine zusammen war konnte er sich entspannen und einfach er selbst sein. Normalerweise zumindest. In letzter Zeit wurde es allerdings immer schwieriger sich zu entspannen, da zwischen ihm und Blaine immer eine leicht angespannte Stimmung herrschte. Kurt musste sich konzentrieren, nicht aus Versehen Blaine zu sagen wie sehr er ihn mochte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Blaine wusste dass er sich Hals über Kopf in den ersten schwulen Jungen den er getroffen hatte, verliebt hatte.

„Wollen wir heute Abend etwas zusammen machen?" Blaines weiche Stimme ließ Kurt aufschrecken, der gedankenverloren sein Essen auf dem Teller herum schob.

„Heute? Du meinst aber kein Date, oder?" Kurts Augen weiteten sich und seine Stimme hakte ein bisschen.

Blaine lachte leicht auf. „Nein. Kein Date. Wir könnten ein bisschen rumhängen, reden, und vielleicht zusammen ein paar Magazine anschauen."

Kurts Gesichtröte verschwand glücklicherweise. Warum hoffte er nur immer, dass Blaine mit ihm auf ein Date gehen wollte? Er versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen als er antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss meine Literaturhausaufgabe fertig machen."

Genau in diesem Moment, glaubte er so etwas wie Enttäuschung in Blaines Augen zu erkennen. Das ließ ihn schnell seine Entscheidung überdenken. Und außerdem verbrachte er ja gerne Zeit mit Blaine. Bevorzugt allein.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Jane Austen Film schauen und ich meine Notizen mitbringe?" Schlug er daher vor. Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte, als Blaine glücklich lächelte.

„Klingt gut. Acht Uhr bei mir?" Blaine stand mit seinem Tablett auf und wollte gehen, als er noch einmal kurz stehen blieb und sich zu dem Jüngeren umdrehte. „Ach, und da wir den Film im Bett schauen…zieh deinen Schlafanzug an."

Kurt schnappte nach Luft und spürte wie sein Herzschlag kurz aussetzte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überleben würde mit Blaine nur im Schlafanzug im selben Bett zu liegen.


	2. Kleiderwahl

_Author's Note: So es mal wieder mitten in der Nacht *G*. Kennt das noch jemand, dass man immer die besten Ideen hat und am produktivsten ist, wenn man eigentlich gerade dabei ist ins Bett zu gehen?_

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel. _

_Feedback und ähnliches ist wie immer gerne gesehen. _

_Viel Spaß_

Seit mehreren Minuten, die sich allerdings wie Stunden anfühlten, stand Kurt vor seinem geöffneten Kleiderschrank und ging im Kopf dessen gesamten Inhalt durch. Besonders das Fach mit den Schlafanzügen. Was sollte er heute Abend bloß anziehen? Er war schon kurz davor gewesen Mercedes anzurufen, hatte sich aber dann im letzten Moment dagegen entschieden. Schließlich war er lange genug mit ihr befreundet um zu wissen, dass sie sagen würde ‚Zieh etwas an, in dem du verdammt noch mal gut aussiehst'. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nur Kleidungsstücke besaß, die im gut standen und seinen persönlichen Stil unterstrichen hätte dieser Ratschlag ja so was von überhaupt nicht geholfen.

Zögernd nahm er zwei Schlafanzüge aus dem Schrank und legte sie nebeneinander auf sein Bett. Der eine war ein dunkelblauer Seidenpyjama und der zweite ein hellgrauer von Chanel. Kurt wollte schon zu letzterem, sehr stilvollen, greifen als sich ein zartes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung nahm er den dunkelblauen und begann sich umzuziehen. Die Farbe entsprach fast genau ihrer Uniformfarbe. Sie erinnerte Kurt immer an sein erstes Treffen mit Blaine. An den Moment, als er willkürlich jemanden aus der Menge an blauen Jacken gepickt hatte und gefragt hatte wegen was so eine Aufregung herrschte. Vielleicht war es ja gar kein Zufall gewesen, dass er Blaine ausgesucht hatte, sondern sein Unterbewusstsein hatte Blaine ausgesucht.

Blaine mit seinen markanten Gesichtszügen und den tiefbraunen Augen. Noch immer vor sich hinträumend drehte sich Kurt zu seinem Spiegel um und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete betrachtete er sich selbst. Mit einem Seufzer entschied er, dass es sinnlos wäre seine Haare in Form zu bringen. Immerhin würden sie im Bett liegen und wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann das es nichts gab was man gegen Out-of-bed-hair unternehmen konnte.

Zwei Minuten zu spät klopfte Kurt an Blaines Tür. Blaine öffnete die Türe so schnell, als wäre er schon wartend dahinter gestanden. Ein Lächeln umspielte Blaines Lippen, als er seinen Blick über Kurts Körper wandern ließ und Kurt musste einfach zurücklächeln. Blaine war in Kurts Augen einfach nur hinreißend. „Komm rein", Blaine schnappte sich Kurts Handgelenk und zog ihn überschwänglich in sein Zimmer.

Überrascht von Blaines Freude, für die anscheinend er verantwortlich war, ließ Kurt sich widerstandslos ins Zimmer ziehen. Um genauer zu sein wurde er auf das Bett geschoben.

„Ist es okay, wenn wir ‚Stolz& Vorurteil' ansehen? Ich steh total auf Mr. Darcy." Fragend wedelte Blaine mit der entsprechenden DVD Hülle herum.

Immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, und davon leicht geschockt, dass ein Junge so etwas von sich gab nickte Kurt nur.

Blaine legte die DVD in das Laufwerk seines Laptops und ließ sich der Länge nach neben Kurt aufs Bett fallen. „Du wirst aber nicht während des ganzen Filmes stocksteif dasitzen, oder?"

Kurt zuckte leicht die Schultern und versuchte eine angenehmere Sitzposition zu finden. Blaine grinste, lehnte sich vor und zog Kurt zu sich herunter. Kurt war davon so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, er genoss das Gefühl von Blaines warmen Körper der seinen fast an der kompletten Seite berührte.

„'Stolz& Vorurteil' klingt großartig. Ich liebe diesen Film." Kurt atmete langsam aus. Der intensive Körperkontakt mit Blaine hatte ihn unbewusste den Atem anhalten lassen.

Der Film fing an und langsam begann die wundervolle Musik zu spielen. Blaine beugte sich zu seinem Laptop, der auf seinen Füßen stand, vor und drehte die Lautstärke hoch.

Kurts Blick folgte Blaines Rückseite, als er sich nach vorne lehnte. Das Oberteil war ein wenig hoch gerutscht und Kurt genoss den Anblick der entblößten Haut. Kurts Hand bewegte sich instinktiv nach vorne und machte Anstalten die nackte Haut zu streicheln. In der letzten Sekunde und nur noch Zentimeter entfernt, fing sein Gehirn wieder an zu funktionieren. Hastig zog er seine Hand zurück. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Er würde alles verderben, wenn er sich nicht beherrschte. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass Blaine dachte er wäre ein verzweifelter Kerl, der sich Hals über Kopf in den ersten schwulen Kerl den er getroffen hatte verliebt hatte. Okay nicht der erste Schwule, aber der erste geoutete Schwule. Das würde irgendwie verzweifelt wirken.

Glücklicherweise bekam Blaine von Kurts mentaler Diskussion zwischen dessen Gehirn und Hand nicht mit.

Als Blaine sich wieder zurücklehnte, versuchte Kurt sich zu entspannen und sich auf den wunderschönen Film zu konzentrieren.

Verdammt, er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwierig sein könnte sich zu konzentrieren. Das einzige was Kurt wahrnahm war Blaines einzigartiger Geruch. Bewusst langsam atmete er ein und genoss den Geruch. Dabei spürte er wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung entwich.

Plötzlich fühlte Kurt wie ein Feuerwerk in seinem Kopf explodierte. Blaine hatte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, so dass er dessen warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem an seinem empfindlichen Nacken spüren konnte. Ein kleiner Schauer überlief Kurt und ließ seinen Herzschlag kurz aussetzen.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen legte Kurt seine Hand langsam zwischen ihre Schenkel, so dass er Blaines Körperwärme spürte.

Kurts Handbewegung veranlasste Blaine den Kopf zu drehen und ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sekundenlang blickten sie sich tief in die Augen bis Blaine scheu lächelte.

Ermutigt durch Blaines Lächeln ließ Kurt seine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel gleiten. Nach einem weiteren kleinen Lächeln das Kurt beinahe um den Verstand brachte wandte sich Blaine wieder dem Film zu.


	3. where the guy grabs the girl

AN:

Nachdem ich so liebes Feedback bekommen habe, habe ich erst mich 'repariert', dann meinen Rechner und dann losgetippt. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß damit.

Es ist so schwierig im Moment auf Deutsch zu schreiben, da ich permanent englische Formulierungen und Wörter im Kopf habe. Zum Beispiel ist es total schwierig eine zufrieden stellende Übersetzung von "adorable" in Kombination von Blaine und Kurt zu finden. Oder die Übersetzung von "boyfriend". Because, let's face it: It sucks in german!

Und ich habe dauernd Zeilen und Sätze aus der Serie im Kopf, die ich gerne benutzen würde. Aber in der Übersetzung verliert es irgendwie. Nichts desto trotz habe ich mich mit Freuden an die Tastatur gesetzt und losgetippt.

Der Titel wurde inspiriert von dem Lied _Do it for me now_ von Angels&Airwaves, wo diese Zeilen vorkommen:

_The end of that part of our favorite movie  
When the guy grabs the girl and gives her his hand_

Kurts Hand lag immer noch auf Blaines Schenkel, als Mr. Darcy und Elizabeth im Film zu tanzen begannen. "Ich werden nie verstehen, wieso die Beiden nicht schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannt haben, dass sie für einander bestimmt sind." Meinte Blaine mit rauer Stimme. "Wahre Liebe sollte doch so offensichtlich sein, dass man sie sofort erkennt, wenn sie da ist."  
"Vielleicht wussten sie es ja, aber wollten es sich nicht eingestehen. Manche Menschen faszinieren einen einfach und andere sind gleichzeitig auch noch seelenverwandt."

Blaine hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf von Kurts Schulter, was diesen dazu brachte den Kopf zu drehen, so dass ihre Blicke sich trafen. "Glaubst du daran, dass man einen Seelenverwandten hat?" Kurt errötete auf diese, wie Blaine fand, entzückende Weise und löste den Blickkontakt. "Ja", flüsterte er. "Ja, ich glaube schon daran. Disney hat mich verdorben. Ich finde die Vorstellung schön, dass es für jeden eine spezielle Person gibt, die für denjenigen einfach alles bedeutet. Wie in diesen romantischen Komödien, wo am Ende immer das Mädchen den Jungen kriegt. Auch wenn die beiden vorher nur Probleme hatten. Ich möchte daran glauben, dass alles gut wird. Das keiner allein bleiben muss." Kurts Stimme stockte leicht. "Alleine zu sein ist das Schlimmste."

Blaine atmete langsam aus und drehte sich der Länge nach, so dass er nun komplett Kurt zugewandt war. "Fühlst du dich oft alleine?"

Kurt faltete seine Hände über seinem Bauch und vermied Blaines besorgten Blick. Langsam ließ er seine Daumen umeinander kreisen. "Nicht mehr so oft wie früher." Kurts Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln nach oben. "Ich fühl mich nicht mehr so allein wie früher, weil ich auch nicht mehr so allein bin." Blaine lächelte unweigerlich mit Kurt mit, und legte seine Hand über Kurts. "Du bist auch nicht allein. Du hast mich, und Finn und Mercedes und den restlichen Glee Club."

Kurt schluckte und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Ich weiß", murmelte er. "Aber ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass ich mich manchmal allein fühle. Oder mir manchmal diese spezielle andere Person wünsche, die für mich da ist. Die perfekt zu mir passt. Ist das zuviel verlangt?"

"Nein", antwortete Blaine. "Das ist nicht zuviel verlangt. Und du wirst irgendwann diese Person finden. Das weiß ich."

"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
"Ich weiß es einfach. Vertrau mir." Aufmunternd drückte er Kurts Hände. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu seinem schiefen, unwiderstehlichen Grinsen, dass Kurts Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. "Auch für dich gibt es jemanden, der dir beim Spaghettiessen das letzte Fleischbällchen zurollt und dich danach küsst."

Kurt fing an zu lachen und schlug Blaine im Spaß auf den Arm. "Du bist unmöglich. Ich dachte du kennst mich besser. Ich würde mich nie von jemandem küssen lassen, der mir ein Fleischbällchen mit der Nase zugerollt hat."

"Aua. Wieso schlägst du mich? Ich habe das überhaupt nicht verdient." Schmollte Blaine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte beleidigt auszusehen. "Ich kenne dich sehr gut."

"Ach ja?"

Blaine fing an hinterlistig zu grinsen, warf sich plötzlich auf Kurt und fing ihn an den Seiten zu kitzeln. Kurt versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, aber schaffte es nicht da er so sehr lachen musste. "Blaine, …bitte…aufhören…bitte…."

Kurts Flehen stachelte Blaine nur noch mehr an. "Siehst du", keuchte er auch etwas atemlos. "Ich kenne dich genau. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass wenn ich dich genau _hier_ kitzele, du total wehrlos bist."

"Blaine…bitte…"

Breit grinsend schnappte Blaine sich Kurts Hände und hielt diese über seinem Kopf fest. "Sag noch mal so schön _bitte_ und ich überleg es mir."

Schwer atmend und sich plötzlich bewusst, dass Blaine fast komplett auf ihm lag, brachte Kurt nur ein atemloses "bitte" heraus. Daraufhin fing Blaine noch mehr zu grinsen an. "Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Kurt Hummel getan? Ich dachte immer, Kurt würde nie aufgeben."

Unbehaglich versuchte Kurt Blaine von sich runter zu schieben. Der Körperkontakt war zuviel. Nicht das Kurt es nicht genoss, Blaine so nah an seinem Körper zu spüren, aber diese Position war zu intim. Schließlich waren sie ja nur Freunde. "Blaine, bitte."

Blaine ließ mit einem Blick in Kurts bittende Augen sofort dessen Hände los und rutschte auf seine Seite des Bettes zurück. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende, legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. "Entschuldige. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen."

Kurts Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam und er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Sanft drückte er Blaines Knie. "Du hast mir keine Angst gemacht. Du könntest mir nie Angst einjagen." Blaine öffnete seine Augen und blickte Kurt halbherzig an. "Aber es war dir unangenehm, oder?"

Kurt errötete und senkte seinen Blick.

"Kurt, was ist los? Rede mit mir."

"Es ist nur so, dass ich…dass ich…" Kurt zog die Beine an und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.

"Was, Kurt?"

"Ich…ich bin noch nie mit jemanden im Bett gelegen und habe so rumgealbert. Zumindest noch mit niemanden mit dem es gezählt hätte."


	4. Famositäten

_AN: Yeah, Ich hab es gescahfft mal wieder was außer Feedback zu schreiben. Ich freue mich immer wenn, ich eine Anfrage kriege, ob es endlich weiter geht. Allerdings blutet mir dann das Herz, wenn ich keine Zeit und Muse zum schreiben habe. Aber genug der Worte. Viel Spaß mit unserem Sockengegner und unserem Schal-Liebhaber._

_Und ich hab ein neues Lieblingswort: Augenbrausen! LOL_

_Achja, und ich habe jetzt auch auf Grund von Liz-Loz einen tumblr-account. Sie sollte Autos verkaufen *g. Der Name ist: ikrustl. Folgt mir oder sagt mir euren Namen und dann folge ich euch. _

Kapitel 4

Blaine schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte seinen Atem nach der Kitzelattacke wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam atmete er ein paar Mal ein und aus. Wenn er eines nicht gewollt hatte, dann war es Kurt in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen. Er hatte vergessen, dass Kurt es nicht gewohnt war Jungen körperlich so nahe zu sein. Als einziger geouteter schwule Junge war körperliche Nähe zu anderen Jungen nicht so selbstverständlich wie für ihn. Seine Freunde hier in Dalton alberten mit ihm genauso herum, wie mit jedem anderen Jungen. Unabhängig davon, dass er schwul war.

"Es tut mir leid, Kurt." Flüsterte Blaine. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es ist einfach so passiert." Vorsichtig streckte Blaine die Hand aus und strich Kurt leicht über die Haare. Kurts Schulter versteiften sich unter der behutsamen Geste. "Kurt, es tut mir leid." Blaines Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich unbehaglich. Als sich Kurt nach einer Minute immer noch nicht rührte, zog Blaine enttäuscht seine Hand zurück und rutschte von Kurt weg. Kurt stieß wie bei einem Schluchzer ruckartig die Luft aus und fing an zu zittern. "Kurt." Blaines Stimme war fast schon ein Flehen. "Bitte schau mich an. Kurt, bitte." Langsam und zögerlich drehte Kurt den Kopf auf seinen Knien in Blaines Richtung. Seine feuchten Augen waren zu viel für Blaine. Mit einem traurigen Blick streckte er die Arme aus und zog den grazilen Jungen in seine Arme. Vorsichtig drückte er ihn an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf. "Shh, es ist alles gut." Beruhigte er den immer noch leicht zitternden Jungen. Minutenlang harrten die beiden in dieser Position aus, bis sich schließlich Kurt geräuschvoll die Nase hochzog und über die feuchten Augen wischte.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so eine Drama Queen bin." Kurts Stimme war ein bisschen rau vom Weinen. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber sanft von Blaine festgehalten. "Hey, hör auf damit." Blaine streichelte ihm mit langsamen Bewegungen über den Rücken. "Jemanden das erste Mal so nahe zu sein, wühlt die Gefühle auf. Wenn sich jemanden entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich das."

Kurt hob leicht den Kopf an und schaute in Blaines fürsorgliche Augen. Vorsichtig strich ihm dieser mit dem Daumen über den Wangenknochen.

"Diese Neanderthaler an der McKinley High wissen doch gar nicht was ihnen entgeht. Wer freiwillig von dir wegbleibt und nicht die Famosität Kurt Hummels genießt, der sollte sich dringend Hilfe suchen."

Blaines Bemerkung, in Kombination mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue, reichte aus um Kurt zu einem schüchternen, unsicheren Lächeln zu bewegen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du nach Dalton gewechselt bist. Es wäre echt ätzend, wenn wir uns nur jeder Woche ein- zweimal sehen würden." Mit funkelnden Augen und einem hinterhältigen Grinsen verwuschelte Blaine Kurts Haare. "Und ich hätte nie diese famose Bettfrisur zu Gesicht bekommen."

"Blaine Warbler, lass die Finger aus meinen Haaren! Oder ich schwöre auf die Famosität von Lady Gaga, dass ich mich grausam rächen werde." Verzweifelt versuchte Kurt mit seinen Händen die Überreste seiner, naja, Frisur zu retten.  
Allerdings schien, dass den lockigen Sänger nur noch mehr anzustacheln und er fing lachend an zu singen:

_I think you're pretty, without any hairstyle on..._

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, hör auf oder es herrscht Krieg zwischen uns. Ok, du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Mit einem Kampfschrei fing Kurt an, Blaine in die Seite zu picksen. "Das ist die Rache."

"Nicht...fair...aufhören...", Blaine versuchte sich zusammen zu rollen, um Kurts Attacke abzuwehren.

"Wie war nochmal das Zauberwort?"

"Bitte,...Kurt." Stieß Blaine atemlos hervor, worauf Kurt seine Hände zu sich nahm und sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen ließ.

"Wollen wir den Film fertig schauen?" Fragte Blaine nach einem Moment der Ruhe.

"Wenn du mir sagst, wo der Laptop ist, gerne."

Suchend drehte der Leadsänger den Kopf umher, bis er schließlich den Laptop neben dem Bett entdeckte. "Er hat überlebt," grinste Blaine. "Meine Schultasche hat seinen dramatischen Sprung vom Bett abgefedert."

"Sprung?" Fragend hob der hellhäutige Junge seinen Kopf und schaute Blaine an. "Du willst doch nur deine Verantwortung abstreiten. Hättest du deine Hände bei dir behalten, hätte dein Laptop nicht diesen Sturz hinnehmen müssen."

"Ok, ich akzeptiere meine Schande. Lass uns trotzdem weiter schauen." Blaine schob Kurts Beine, die immer noch über seinen lagen von sich herunter und angelte mit dem Arm nach dem Computer.

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich wieder nebeneinander an das Kopfende des Bettes und starteten den Film.  
"Hast du das ernst gemeint? Das es schön ist mit mir Zeit zu verbringen?" Unsicher schielte Kurt auf seine Hände. "Kurt. Natürlich hab ich das ernst gemeint. Du bist witzig, siehst gut aus, verstehst Sarkasmus...und vor allem verstehst du mich. Mit dir rumzuhängen ist meistens die beste Zeit des Tages. Es sei denn ich darf einen neuen Katy Perry Song in der Warbler Probe singen." "Idiot." Mit einem Lächeln stieß Kurt seine Schulter in Blaines. "Ich finde es auch schön. Ich meine, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Es sei denn Wes würde über seinen Schatten springen und mich einen Gaga Song singen lassen."

Ein breites Grinsen erschien bei diesen Worten auf dem Gesicht des kleineren Jungen. "Ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt komisch klingt, aber ich würde dich gern in Arm nehmen. Ist das ok?"

Als Erwiderung auf seine Frage breitete Kurt seine Arme aus und umarmte Blaine. "Du musst nicht fragen." Erleichtert presste dieser sein Gesicht in Kurts Nacken und schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um den anderen Jungen. "Ich weiß. Aber nach allem was gerade eben passiert ist, wollte ich nicht, dass es dir unangenehm ist."

"Blaine, von dir umarmt zu werden, könnte niemals unangenehm sein."

Erleichtert und ein bisschen widerwillig löste Blaine die Umarmung. "Dann ist es ja gut. Denn ich bin ein Kuschelfanatiker." Wie um seine Worte unter Beweis zu stellen, rutschte der dunkelhaarige Junge von seiner sitzenden Postion so auf das Bett, dass sein Kopf auf Kurts Schoß lag. Als er Kurt auch noch seinen berühmten Welpenblick schenkte, konnte der Countertenor nicht anders und musste lachen. "Blaine Warbler, du bist manchmal ein echtes Kind."

"Aber genau deswegen magst du mich doch, oder?" Damit drehte sich der Lockenkopf in Richtung des Films.

Kurts Gedanken und Augen schafften es nicht sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Nicht, dass der Film nicht schön wäre, aber BLAINE lag schließlich in seinem Schoß. Blaine, der gutaussehende, talentierte, verständnisvolle, mitfühlende Junge, der offensichtlich gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Mit ihm, Kurt. Wenn das heute Abend kein Date war, dann wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen wie atemberaubend ein richtiges Date mit Blaine wäre. Bei einer richtigen Verabredung wäre es völlig normal Blaines Hand zu halten. Es wäre in Ordnung im Kino sich an ihn zu kuscheln wenn der Film zu gruselig wäre. Es wäre normal sich am Ende des Dates an der Türe einen Abschiedskuss zu geben und es wäre in Ordnung, wenn er wie jetzt Blaine beim Kuscheln durch die Haare streichen würde. Oh nein! Dämliches Unterbewusstsein!

Unbemerkt von Kurts Bewusstsein hatte sich seine Hand verselbstständigt und sich auf Blaines Kopf gelegt, wo seine Finger nun mit dessen Locken spielten.

So schnell als hätte er sich seine Hand verbrannt, riss Kurt seine Hand an sich. Dies wiederum ließ Blaine den Kopf drehen. "Hey, was ist los?"

"Ich...ich...es tut mir leid." Kurts Stimme quickte vor Aufregung. "Ich wollte nicht..."

"Kurt, du musst doch nicht rot werden." Blaine setzte sich auf und hob Kurts Kinn an. "Es ist ok, Zuneigung auch körperlich zu zeigen. Ich hab doch schließlich angefangen. Vertrau mir doch, Kurt. Wenn du Mercedes so durch die Haare gestrichen hättest, wäre es doch auch ok gewesen, oder?" Blaines braune Augen fanden Kurts eisblaue. "Wäre es dir unangenehm wenn ich dir so durch die Haare gestrichen hätte oder deine Hand so nehmen würde?" Mit diesen Worten nahm der Ältere die rechte Hand des Jüngeren zwischen seine beiden.

"Nein", flüsterte Kurt. "Ich mag es wenn, du meine Hand hältst."

"Dann sind wir ja schon zwei." Grinste Blaine und ließ die Hand los, um sich auf die Schenkel zu klopfen. "Komm her, jetzt bist du dran. Leg dich hin."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln rutschte Kurt auf das Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schoß. Worauf dieser auch sofort anfing vorsichtig Kurts Haare zu streicheln. "Ich wusste es", flüsterte Blaine Kurt ins Ohr. "Meine Famosität reicht aus, dass ich deine Haare anfassen darf." "Bilde dir, ja nichts darauf ein. Und wehe dir, du erzählst es Nick oder Jeff. Denn so wie ich die Beiden kenne, würden sie so lange rumflehen und betteln, bis ich ihnen das in Zukunft auch erlauben würde."

"Also bin ich was Besonderes." Fröhlich versuchte Blaine im Bett herum zu hüpfen, was Kurt mit einem unwilligen Quietscher kommentierte. "Blaine!"

"Oh, entschuldige. Ich bin auch noch neu in diesem Freunde-Kuschel-Dings-Da." Woraufhin Kurt die Augen verdrehte und sich wieder in Blaines Schoß kuschelte. Der Junge war einfach nur liebenswert.


	5. Damn Sleep

_AN: Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich schon so lange nichts mehr gepostet habe *KekseAusteil*. Das Schreibloch, der normale Wahnsinn des Lebens, und andere Dinge haben mich leider aufgehalten. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie es zB 'my dearest liz' (liz-loz) schafft sich einen Plot zu überlegen und ihn dann auch durchzuziehen. Meine Charaktere haben während des Schreibens mal wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt und meine Ideen torpediert. Aber das Ergebnis ist glaube ich trotzdem lesenswert. _

Kapitel 5: Damn Sleep

Die Musik des Hauptmenus der DVD wiederholte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit, aber keiner der beiden Jungen rührte sich, um den Film auszuschalten. Kurt war von Blaines Schoß weiter nach oben gerutscht und lag nun in Blaines Armbeuge. Dieser hatte den Arm locker um den Jüngeren gelegt, so dass seine Hand knapp über dessen Hüfte lag. "Kurt?", flüsterte Blaine. "Hmm", brummte dieser schläfrig zurück. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass der Abend schön war." Als Antwort drückte sich Kurt noch mehr an Blaines Seite, atmete tief durch und kuschelte seinen Kopf noch mehr in dessen Armbeuge. Blaines Brustkorb vibrierte, als er leise lachen musste. "Was ist so lustig?" brummelte Kurt ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Der Lockenkopf strich ihm die sonst so sorgfältig gestylten Haare zurück. "Deine Haare haben gekitzelt." "Entschuldigung." Kurt machte Anstalten von Blaine herunter auf das Bett zu rutschen.

"Hey, hey, hey. Es ist ok. Bleib hier." Beruhigend strich ihm der Ältere mit der Hand über die Seite und hielt ihn in seiner Position fest. "Bist du müde? Sollen wir schlafen gehen? Nicht das du mir morgen die Schuld gibst, wenn du deinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht bekommen hast." Neckte Blaine den offensichtlich schon halb im Traumland befindlichen Jungen. Daraufhin drehte dieser den Kopf weiter in Blaines Brustkorb, so dass man nur noch seinen Hinterkopf sah und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Blaine musste seine Lippen verschlucken, um nicht laut zu lachen. Kurt war hinreißend, wenn er müde war. "Tut mir leid, das hab ich nicht ganz mitbekommen. Vielleicht verrät mir ja mein Tshirt, was du gerade gesagt hast."

Daraufhin hob Kurt leicht den Kopf und murmelte "Ich will nicht schlafen gehen." Blaines stummes Lachen schüttelte Kurt sanft durch. "Sicher. Du bist ja nur kurz vorm Einschlafen. Ich könnte wetten, dass du schon fast am träumen bist."

Blaines wackelnder Oberkörper veranlasste Kurt, seinen Arm quer über Bauch des Leadsängers zu legen und ein unwilliges Brummen von sich zu geben. "Ich will nicht schlafen gehen. Dazu müsste ich aufstehen und du bist ein wirklich bequemes Kissen."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Älteren. "Ich habe gefragt, ob wir schlafen gehen sollen. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du aufstehen musst." Kurt drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf und suchte Kontakt mit Blaines haselnussbraunen Augen. "Willst du mich etwas in mein Zimmer tragen?" Blaine verdrehte die Augen und zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. "Nein, Dummerchen. Du kannst hier schlafen wenn du willst. Du müsstest mich nur kurz aufstehen lassen, damit ich den Laptop und das Licht ausmachen lassen. Dann kannst du wieder herkommen und mich als Kopfkissen missbrauchen." Vorsichtig schob er Kurt von sich herunter auf sein Kissen und stand mit dem Laptop in der Hand auf. Nachdem er ihn heruntergefahren hatte, drückte er auf den Lichtschalter neben der Türe und tastete sich vorsichtig seinen Weg zum Bett zurück. Durch die halb heruntergelassenen Jalousien drang fahles Licht in das Zimmer, so dass er vage Kurts Umrisse auf dem Bett ausmachen konnte. Langsam ließ er sich wieder neben Kurt auf das Bett gleiten und zog die Decke vom Fußende über ihre beiden Körper. "So, jetzt kannst du wieder herkommen." Als Kurt sich nicht rührte, drehte sich Blaine zu dem jüngeren Jungen um. "Alles ok, Kurt?"

Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort kam, streckte Blaine vorsichtig seine Hand aus und legte sie Kurt auf die Schulter. Langsam fing er an die angespannten Schultern mit seinem Daumen zu massieren. "Kurt? Komm rede mit mir. Was ist los?"

Hörbar atmete Kurt aus und zog die Decke etwas fester um sich herum. "Was werden die anderen sagen, wenn sie mitkriegen, dass ich bei dir geschlafen habe. Du bist ja schließlich nicht mein fester Freund."

"Lass sie denken, was sie wollen. Wir sind Freunde. Du hast doch auch schon mit Mercedes oder Rachel in einem Bett bei euren Übernachtungspartys geschlafen, oder?" Blaine ließ seine Hand von der Schulter den Arm hinunter gleiten und griff Kurts Hand. Doch auch das leichte Ziehen an seiner Hand ließ Kurt keine Anstalten machen wieder näher zum lockigen Jungen zu rutschen. Stattdessen entzog er seine Hand und rollte sie vor seiner Brust zusammen.

"Kurt, bitte rede mit mir." Besorgt versuchte Blaine mit dem blauäugigen Jungen im trüben Licht Augenkontakt herzustellen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Kurts Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen über den Wangenknochen. Erschrocken zog er sie wieder zurück, als er merkte dass sein Daumen feucht war. "Kurt, was ist los? Hab ich was getan?"

"Nei...ein", stieß Kurt mit gebrochener Stimme aus. "Du bist perfekt."

Die Worte des Jüngeren zauberten ein Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht. "Wieso heulst du dann? Und außerdem bin ich weit entfernt von perfekt. Vor allem im Vergleich zu dir."

"Blaine? Wieso flirtest du mit mir?"

Verdutzt imitierte der Ältere die Haltung des Jüngeren und rollte seine Hand vor seinem Oberkörper zusammen.

"Blaine? Wieso flirtest du mit mir?" Wiederholte Kurt die Frage mit mehr Nachdruck in seiner Stimme.

"Ich...ich...", stammelte Blaine nach Worten. "Würdest du wollen, dass ich mit dir flirte?"

Eine gute Minute lang lagen beide Jungen stumm auf dem Bett und blickten sich an. Dann fast unmerklich nickte Kurt. Erleichtert zogen sich Blaines Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln nach oben und vorsichtig legte er seine Hand über Kurts, um sie zusammen auf Kurts Herz zu drücken. Ein paar Herzschläge lang hielten sie gemeinsam den Atem an und fühlten das schnelle Schlagen des Muskels.

"Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?" Flüsterte Blaine schließlich. "Wie meinst du das?" erwiderte der schlanke, hochgewachsene Junge.

"Wieso hast du nie gesagt, dass du es magst wenn ich mit dir flirte?" "Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst ich wäre verzweifelt."

"Wieso sollte ich so etwas von dir denken?" Blaine runzelte die Stirn und rutschte vorsichtig wieder ein Stück näher an den Jüngeren heran, so dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

"Weil du der erste schwule Junge bist, den ich kennengelernt habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du glaubst ich hätte es so nötig das ich mich gleich in den Erstbesten ver..." Kurt hatte keine Chance seinen Satz zu beenden, da Blaine seine Arme um ihn warf und sein Gesicht an seinen Hals drückte. "Kurt, ich würde nie denken, dass du verzweifelt bist, bloß weil du dir jemanden wünschst der zu dir passt. Ich dachte immer, dass du viel zu gut für mich bist. Du bist witzig, siehst immer perfekt aus und singst wie ein Engel. Wieso solltest du mit jemandem wie mir ausgehen wollen? Ich bin klein, hüpfe ständig auf Möbeln herum wie ein Kleinkind und habe eine unmögliche Frisur." Wie zur Bestätigung fuhr sich Blaine durch seine wilden Locken, was Kurt zum kichern brachte. "Blaine, du erdrückst mich. Und deine Haare sind nicht unmöglich."

Der kleinere Junge gab Kurt wieder frei und legte seinen Kopf neben dessen. "Ich mag meine Locken nicht." "Ich finde sie schön." Zur Bestätigung fing Kurt an mit den Locken in Blaines Nacken zu spielen, was diesem ein genussvolles Brummen entlockte. "Du bist wirklich ein Kuschelfanatiker, oder?"

Das bestätigte der Leadsänger mit einem weiteren zufriedenem Brummen und rieb seine Nase vorsichtig an der des Countertenors.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Flüsterte Kurt. Sein warmer Atem strich sanft über Blaines Lippen. "Können wir morgen reden? Und jetzt einfach noch ein bisschen kuscheln und dann schlafen gehen?" Einladend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und hob seinen Arm, so dass Kurt darunter schlüpfen konnte.  
"Gute Nacht, Kurt. Schlaf gut." "Du auch", erwiderte der Jüngere und rutschte seinen Kopf in eine optimale Position auf Blaines Schulter. "Du bist wirklich bequem, weißt du das?"

"Und du bist perfekt." Langsam drückte Blaine seine Lippen in die Haare des Jüngeren für einen Kuss und verstärkte seinen Griff um dessen Taille. "Träum was schönes."


End file.
